Supercut
by potidaea
Summary: Dex Parios thinks about Fiona over the years. Grey notices. (Dex/Fiona)


When Dex brought up the Fiona X show, Grey knew it was a bad idea. She was too casual about it.

_"Fiona has a few shows in town next month. I'm thinking of going." _

_Grey stared at her for a moment, thinking. She sipped her coffee as she avoided his eyes. "Grab me a ticket," he decided._

He never could have predicted they'd stop speaking. That she'd bring Hoffman in his place. Hoffman who had absolutely no idea the affect Fiona Finklebocker had on his best friend. Hoffman who had no idea that he was a nice face and a warm body and was _definitely not_ Fiona. By the time he had seen Dex the morning after the show, he had also seen two half-cocked BuzzFeed articles about _Fiona X's Mystery One That Got Away_. So, Hoffman definitely found out and he couldn't help but pry.

The questions, however, were unnecessary. Fiona walked in the door and he didn't think he'd ever seen Dex Parios look so herself.

He wasn't blind. He saw the smeared lipstick and the extra swagger in Dex's step in the days that followed. And he saw her falter when the blonde skipped town as she sidled up to the bar again with that damn Alternative Press magazine, Fiona's face plastered across the centerfold. This time, though, it was paired with a generous glass of whiskey.

It happened over the years. He would catch her sometimes…staring at the radio, glancing at a magazine rack, pausing on the sidewalk for no clear reason in particular.

—

The first time was in the car. Ansel was desperate to see the MLS Cup Final in Seattle, so the three of them piled in the car to make the drive north. Dex loved to drive. She could never decide if it was because she needed the control or because she spent so many years being transported around in humvees. Either way, it was freeing and she jumped at the chance for a small road trip. Halfway there they stopped at a gas station: Ansel needed to use the bathroom and she needed gas.

The instant she restarted the car, she heard Fiona's voice over the speakers crying out: "All the devils that you don't know can all come along for the ride; I wanna be as close as I can get to you!" Goddammit.

_Dex Parios missed the desert. Desperately. As much as she wanted to be at home in Portland, the desert was the only place she belonged anymore. She chafed against the dark, rainy days and the oppressive humidity. She needed the dry heat to breathe again. She was crawling out of her skin. So, when Fiona suggested a road trip - "Let's go to some random ghost town," she said - Dex didn't hesitate to say yes. _

_She found a place called Rabbithole Springs in Nevada. Apparently, some starving pioneers killed a bunch of rabbits there. It was morbid and exactly what she needed. Dex persuaded Fiona to camp in the abandoned town - "for one night, at least," she said - before moving on to the nearby Rabbithole Motel in Winnemucca._

_They spent the night camped out under the stars, bundled under a thick blanket as they passed a joint back and forth. Fiona didn't push when Dex shook her head in answer to questions that played only in her head. She knew Dex would talk when she was ready. Until then, she would wait. _

_Eventually, as she drew shapes in the rough sand, Dex spoke. "I wonder if it was as bloody here as it was there," she said. Her voice was distant…rough and detached. _

_Fiona reached out to touch her hand in comfort. "Can I ask you something?"_

_Dex raised her head, curious. _

_Fiona smirked as she revealed a bag of marshmallows. "How many of these do you think you can fit in your mouth at once?"_

_Whatever dark memory was clouding Dex's vision seemed to pass as a grin cracked across her stony face and their giggles began to permeate across the empty desert air._

—

The next time it happened, Dex stumbled over her own feet on her way into Bad Alibi. She wasn't looking where she was going; her eyes instead were focused on a poster plastered to the alley beside the bar. It was an announcement for Fiona X's latest album release.

_Tears welled in the brunette's eyes as she stared at the rolled up dollar bill in her hand. She didn't know she could feel so high and so low at the same time. Is this why Fiona called her over here? Why she gave her a line in the first place?_

_"What are you talking about? Leaving?" Her voice was heavy. She felt a million miles away. _

_The musician inhaled the two lines of coke she cut for herself, not bothering with the dollar bill. Her eyes were bright, if hazy. "We got signed. You know, that guy that's been hanging around? He wants us to open at Warped Tour, then follow one of the headliners to Europe."_

_"What the fuck," she whispered, more to herself than who she presumed was her now ex-girlfriend as she rubbed her face._

_"Listen, you can come with me! It'll be fun. You hate this fucking town anyway."_

_"When?"_

_"The band leaves in a couple days," the reply was a mixture of pride and shame. _

_She pursed her lips, nodding. Her voice was cold. "So, you called me over here…fucked me, got me high. To what? Butter me up? Fuck you, Fee."_

_Dex left without another word and sent Fiona's calls to voicemail for the next week. If she listened to her messages, she would have heard twenty variations of an apology._

_Two weeks later she checked the Warped Tour news and sent a brief text: __**I'm proud of you.**_

—

The third time Grey witnessed Dex Parios falter, he was on the sidelines at one of her soccer games. One of her teammates had just scored a tie-breaker with less than five minutes left on the clock. She was absolutely buzzing between the goal posts, screaming her joy to the other end of the field before redirecting her defenders to _just fucking defend_. The final whistle blew and the women careened together in an excited heap; sure, it was only a rec league but they deserved it.

After showing their respect to the losing team, Dex watched the game winner jog over to her girlfriend who pulled her into a warm embrace.

_"I don't even play, Fee. You're going to watch me stand in goal for an hour," she insisted stubbornly, attempting to get her girlfriend out of her apartment before her usual Saturday game. _

_Fiona persisted. "You've seen me play at least a dozen times. I want to see you play. It's only fair." She leaned in for a brief kiss, "And I'm sure you look hot."_

_"Fine," Dex relented. "But I swear it's boring."_

_Fiona loved every second of the game. She, admittedly, understood very little about soccer but her girlfriend looked incredible; so strong and determined. The jersey was just tight enough that she could make out the shape of well-defined biceps and her shorts, short enough that with each movement she could see the flex of her quadriceps. Fiona loved soccer._

_She grew to love it even more when she watched the brunette clear a last minute corner kick. She looked absolutely feral, but somehow still decisive in her movements. The instant the ref indicated the game's end, Fiona ran to her. _

_"You were so fucking good!"_

_And Dex, of all things, blushed._

—

Fiona Finklebocker and Fiona X were two very different people in Grey McConnell's mind. But he knew to Dex they were one in the same. To Dex she was just Fiona. _Fee_. The woman whose name she hovered over in her phone more often than she'd ever admit. The woman who knew the PI - really and truly - more than anyone else. The woman who was everywhere she looked, except where she needed her. Just…the one that did and always would get away.


End file.
